szczecinfandomcom-20200214-history
Szczecinwikia:Kilka słów na temat pisania haseł
Witamy na Szczecinwikii - encyklopedii Szczecina. Zanim stworzycie swój pierwszy artykuł, mamy dla was kilka porad, na dobry początek. Zarejestrujcie się W prawym górnym rogu ekranu widnieje link Logowanie/Rejestracja. Wystarczy kliknąć. Skontaktujcie się z adminami Czegoś nie wiecie? Jakby co - my to wiemy. Możecie się z nami skontaktować na [[ Szczecin Wiki:Administratorzy|'tej stronie']]. Zalecamy również przejrzenie najczęściej zadawanych pytań. Zapoznajcie się podstawami Najważniejszą częścią pisania hasła jest pomysł - nie można pisać niczego ot tak, bo może z tego powstać jedynie stek bzdur bądź niepotrzebny artykuł do wyrzucenia. Przed wciśnięciem przycisku Edytuj, rozrysujcie sobie w wyobraźni ogólny szkic hasła, jego tematykę, znajdźcie wiarygodne źródła informacji i dopiero wtedy przelejcie swoją ideę na klawiaturę. Bardzo ważną częścią pisania hasła jest również formatowanie, które teraz wam zaprezentuję. Ważna wskazówka! - Prosimy nie pisać w tytule hasła, że coś przez nas opisywanego znajduje się w Szczecinie - to jest oczywiste na Szczecinwikii i nie trzeba tego zaznaczać. Prosimy więc unikać pisania haseł w stylu Zamek książąt Pomorskich w Szczecinie - oszczędzi to nam przekierowywania hasła do prawidłowej strony, oraz kasowania starego hasła. Akapity Akapity muszą być oddzielane od siebie za pomocą podwójnej interlinii. Innymi słowy, aby utworzyć nowy akapit, musisz dwukrotnie nacisnąć klawisz Enter. Jeśli zrobisz to tylko raz, edytor MediaWiki "zleje" ze sobą oba fragmenty tekstu. To powszechny błąd początkujących autorów haseł, którzy sądzą, że wystarczy jedynie rozdzielić dwa akapity pojedynczym znakiem końca akapitu. Niekiedy przydaje się użycie tzw. tekstu preformatowanego, w którym każdy akapit poprzedza się spacją. Powoduje to wyświetlenie akapitów z lekkim wcięciem, w tabeli i na lekkim podlewie. Nie żarty to ni przelewki a jeno ciężka praca, chłop, który idzie do dziewki cięższy niż dwóch, co wraca. chcąc ograniczyć wielkość obramowania możesz zastosować trik umieszczając tekst w tabeli, np.: co, dla poprzedniego przykładu, da efekt jak poniżej: Pamiętaj jednak, że akapity nie są wówczas zawijane, a więc należy tę technikę stosować do krótkich wierszy, np. w poezji czy listingach kodu komputerowego, gdzie linie nie mogą być zawinięte. Śródtytuły (nagłówki) W hasłach możemy stosować cztery poziomy śródtytułów, sygnalizowane odpowiednią liczbą znaków równości. Odpowiadające im kody to: =Śródtytuł stopnia 1= Śródtytuł stopnia 2 Śródtytuł stopnia 3 Śródtytuł stopnia 4 Śródtytuł stopnia 5 =Śródtytuł stopnia 6 = Przykładem śródtytułów stopnia drugiego i trzeciego są śródtytuły w tym artykule. Jeśli śródtytułów rozmaitego szczebla jest trzy lub więcej, edytor MediaWiki automatycznie tworzy z nich spis treści, przy czym spis ten zawiera drzewo tytułów, zależnie od ich zagnieżdżenia. Wyróżnianie pisma Formatowanie Wiki Do dyspozycji mamy dwa sposoby wyróżnienia czcionki - pochylenie (dwa apostrofy) i pogrubienie (trzy apostrofy): Wpisanie jakaś pochylona treść spowoduje pochylenie tekstu, np. Jakaś pochylona treść Wpisanie jakaś pogrubiona treść spowoduje pogrubienie tekstu, np. Jakaś pogrubiona treść Można połączyć pogrubienie i pochylenie, wpisując aż pięć apostrofów: '''pogrubienie i pochylenie' Da to w efekcie: 'Pogrubienie i pochylenie' Formatowanie HTML Edytor MediaWiki nie daje bezpośredniego polecenia do wyróżnienia fragmentu tekstu za pomocą podkreślenia. Można się jednak posłużyć poleceniem HTML, np. Jakaś podkreślona treść W efekcie uzyskamy: Jakaś podkreślona treść Wykazy (listy) Wykazy nienumerowane Najprostszym sposobem utworzenia nieuporządkowanego czyli nienumerowanego wykazu (listy) jakichś pojęć czy zagadnień jest podanie ich w kolejnych wierszach i poprzedzenie gwiazdkami, np. '*Szczecin *Hajnówka '*Kraków Efekt będzie następujący: *Szczecin *Hajnówka *Kraków Stosując większą liczbę gwiazdek, np. dwie na drugim poziomie zagnieżdżenia i trzy na trzecim poziomie, można tworzyć drzewo, z wcięciami zależnymi od poziomu: '*Polska **Ludność ***Miasta ***Wieś ... Da to w efekcie: *Polska **Ludność ***Miasta ***Wieś **Powierzchnia *Czechy **Ludność ***Miasta ***Wieś **Powierzchnia *Słowacja **Ludność ***Miasta ***Wieś **Powierzchnia Wykazy numerowane Innym sposobem jest użycie znaku #, który pozwala utworzyć wykaz uporządkowany lub numerowany. # Szczecin '# Hajnówka '# Kraków I efekt: #Szczecin #Hajnówka #Kraków Można też zastosować hierarchię, stosując dwa lub trzy kolejne znaki # przed wierszami: #Polska ##Ludność ###Miasta ###Wieś ##Powierzchnia #Czechy ##Ludność ###Miasta ###Wieś ##Powierzchnia #Słowacja ##Ludność ###Miasta ###Wieś ##Powierzchnia Wykazy mieszane Można też mieszać definicje: *Polska #Ludność #Powierzchnia *Czechy #Ludność #Powierzchnia *Słowacja #Ludność #Powierzchnia Wcięcia Możesz wreszcie stosować wyróżniające wcięcia, używając znaków dwukropka. 'To jest tekst bez wcięcia. ':To jest wcięty akapit. '::Jeszcze bardziej wcięty akapit. ':To jest kolejny wcięty akapit. 'I znowu akapit bez wcięcia. Da to w rezultacie: To jest tekst bez wcięcia. :To jest wcięty akapit. ::Jeszcze bardziej wcięty akapit. :To jest kolejny wcięty akapit. I znowu akapit bez wcięcia. Definicje Specyficznym rodzajem list są definicje, w których nazwę definicji poprzedza się znakiem średnika, zaś wyjaśnienie definicji znakiem dwukropka. '; Warszawa : stolica Polski '; Praga : stolica Czech '; Berlin : stolica Niemiec ;Warszawa :stolica Polski ;Praga :stolica Czech ;Berlin :stolica Niemiec Odsyłacze (linki) Odsyłacze w ramach Szczecinwikii Najprostszym sposobem utworzenia odsyłacza do innego hasła w Szczecinwikii jest objęcie tytułu tego hasła specjalnym znacznikiem, dwoma nawiasami kwadratowymi, np. '''Szczecin. Wygląda to wtedy następująco: W 1939 roku Szczecin został zbombardowany Może się zdarzyć, że zechcesz podać odsyłacz do jakiegoś hasła, ale zasygnalizować go inną treścią niż jego tytuł, np. Stolica województwa Zachodniopomorskiego. Wówczas musisz skorzystać ze specjalnej, dwuczłonowej techniki: Stolica województwa Zachodniopomorskiego Pierwszy człon jest odsyłaczem do innego hasła, natomiast drugi człon, po pionowej kresce jest wyświetlany w naszym haśle. Efekt jest następujący: Po 1945 roku stolica województwa Zachodniopomorskiego nigdy już nie była taka sama. Technika jest także przydatna wtedy, gdy musimy użyć wyrazów w innej formie fleksyjnej, np. Szczecinie. Trzeba wtedy zastosować kod: Szczecinie Tego roku w Szczecinie spadło niewiarygodnie mało deszczu. Niekiedy zdarza się, że hasło jednowyrazowe w innej formie fleksyjnej niż mianownik można opisać w następujący sposób: Drzetowou Park Żeromskiego znajduje się na Drzetowou. Może się zdarzyć, że wskazywane hasło jest wieloznaczne – na przykład Grunwaldzki. W takim przypadku trzeba oczywiście użyć odsyłacza do konkretnego znaczenia, np. Grunwaldzki(plac) lub Plac Grunwaldzki(przystanek) . Jeśli nie chcesz, by dodatkowy nawias przeszkadzał w czytaniu tekstu, wstaw za nim pionową kreskę: Grunwaldzki(plac) Ma to taki sam skutek, jakby za kreską powtórzono głowną część hasła: Grunwaldzki plac Grunwaldzki to największy palc centrum Szczecina Również w tej postaci odsyłacza działa "doklejanie" końcówek fleksyjnych: Małopolska(ulica) em Małopolska(ulica) u Powstanie nowy odcinek Małopolskiej. Jeżeli hasło ma kilka części można odwołać się tylko do jednej z nich podając nazwę sekcji po znaku #, np: Szczecin#Historia - Historia Szczecina Po kliknięciu na odnośnik zostaniemy przeniesieni do sekcji "Historia". Jeżeli jest kilka sekcji o tej samej nazwie należy podać numer po nazwie sekcji: Druga dyskusja daje Druga dyskusja Jeśli Twoje hasło wiąże się z innymi hasłami w Szczecinwikii, warto wydzielić pod treścią hasła specjalną sekcję o nazwie Zobacz też, np. Zobacz też: hasło 1 - hasło2 - hasło3 lub Zobacz też: hasło 1, hasło2, hasło3 Przykład takiej sekcji, z użyciem listy nienumerowanej, znajduje się na dole poradnika. Odsyłacze do innych miejsc w Internecie Jeśli tworzysz odsyłacz (link) do jakiegoś innego miejsca w Internecie, wystarczy, że wpiszesz po prostu pełny adres, co spowoduje, że edytor automatycznie zamieni go na "klikalny" adres: Uwaga: aby adres był klikalny, musisz podać na początku protokół http://. Nie wystarczy samo www.adres.pl! Angielska Wikipedia mieści się pod adresem http://en.wikipedia.org. Często zdarza się, że adresy internetowe są "brzydkie", gdyż zawierają skomplikowane ścieżki wygenerowane przez skrypty. Można temu zaradzić, ukrywając adres, a wyświetlając jego nazwę opisową, np. Słowniki w Babylonie Czego rezultatem będzie: Słowniki w Babylonie. Adres poczty elektronicznej trzeba poprzedzić prefiksem mailto: mailto:Kowalski@firma.org.pl Dzięki temu adres będzie "klikalny". mailto:Kowalski@firma.org.pl Można go ukryć, stosując podaną wyżej technikę: Adres pocztowy Kowalskiego Adres pocztowy Kowalskiego Jeśli piszesz hasło, przy którym chcesz podać wartościowe źródła informacji w Internecie, wydziel na dole specjalną sekcję pod nazwą Zewnętrzne linki i w niej podaj listę kilku odsyłaczy, np. Zewnętrzne linki *Adres 1 *Adres 2 *Adres 3 Pamiętaj jednak, aby lista odsyłaczy zawierała rzeczywiście istotne adresy, a nie autopromocję własnych serwisów internetowych! Więcej Więcej o formatowaniu dowiecie się na tej stronie Cieszcie się efektami pracy Zaglądajcie do nas od czasu do czasu, by sprawdzić, czy któregoś hasła nie warto zmienić, upiększyć, a może w ogóle rozpocząć od nowa. Bycie edytorami Szczecinwikii połączy was z jej społecznością, a być może któregoś dnia zostaniecie nawet administratorami. Życzymy powodzenia! :''Zespół Szczecinwikii''